The Set Up
by Mew Mew Pachirisu
Summary: What happens when Jade gets tired of Tori hanging on Beck? She and Beck decide to get her and Andre together! Tandre one-shot! Tandre, Cabbie, Bade and OCxSinjin. For I.AM.WHO.I.AM998's contest!


**My first VicTORIous fan fiction! SO EXCITING! This is a one-shot called, "The Set-Up" Bade, Tandre and Cabbie. Very slight OC x Sinjin! Please no flames, they burn my heart. Here I go with "The Set Up" !**

"We need to find a way to get Vega and Andre together." Jade growled, walking along the hallways of Hollywood Arts, as Beck slung a hand around her shoulders, rather lazily. "That's oddly nice, Babe. Are you sick?" Beck asked, checking her forehead for a fever, a rather suspicious look placed on his face. "No! I'm just sick of her hanging all over you." Jade replied, pushing her boyfriend's hand off of her forehead. "She does not hang all over me." Beck said. "She fell onto you so you both fell and she was on top of you." Jade hissed venomously, as an irritated look snuck on her face. "She tripped over your bag." Beck said, shaking his head. "So now you're blaming me?" Jade said, stepping away from him, an eyebrow raised. "Well, it was kind of your fault she tripped." Beck muttered as to not annoy or upset the scissor loving girl. "Excuse me! Ugh!" Jade groaned as she stormed off, Beck following her, apologizing exactly ever 4 seconds.

After they had decided how to get them together them together, they got a little help from Jade's supposed creepist. They were currently in the auditorium "Sinjin. We need you to play nice soft and sweet romantic music as soon as we leave after Vega and Andre come in. Got it?" Jade questioned as Beck was off finding the co-ordinates of the other 2. "Got it Jade!" Sinjin said as he turned around, accidentally leaning on the panel that controls music. It played his favourite genre. Disco. "Kill the disco!" Jade hissed as Beck came in. "Sorry Jade!" Sinjin responded, fiddling with the control panel, trying to turn it off. "What's?" Beck started, pointing at Sinjin. "Don't ask. Where are they?" Jade asked. "They are about to come in." Beck said as Sinjin ducked down just enough so his fuzzy afro couldn't be seen. "Trina! Calm down! I'm sure your skinny jeans will fit for tonight. No! I'm positive it's not because you're thighs are fat. Oh, you're going out for chicken thighs? Have fun!" Tori's voice came as she walked through the doors, hanging up her pear phone. "I don't like your sister." Jade said as soon as she came in. "You made that pretty clear before." Tori said, rolling her eyes. "I hate you." Jade smirked. "Same with that." Tori smiled, rather fake. "No Grandma! The red stuff in a bottle is not my blood or yours. It's Ketchup! You put it on hot dogs! No hot dogs aren't made out of real dogs! Well, no one knows really. Got to go! Yes I will call you after. Yes with the telephone, what else could I use? Disgusting Grandma!" Andre said, walking up the stage where everyone else was. "We have to go." Beck said as he and Jade began walking out. "Why?" Tori asked. "Just cause?" Jade hissed. "Oh. I see." Andre replied, winking at them and instantly Tori caught on. "Ew!" She shrieked, obviously disgusted. Suddenly disco music played again. "Kill the disco would you?" Jade screamed at the now standing Sinjin. "Nobody can kill disco!" He called back as he did the disco. This was failed attempt 1.

It was now lunch the next day, they had given up for the night and ended up in a major make-out session last night before Cat walked in the RV looking for Jade and started screaming and ran out the door and hid so they had to calm her down, which took about 5 hours. They took a note to remember to offer ice cream first. As Tori and Andre walked towards them yet again, they were still kind of freaked about yesterday Jade and Beck who were on either side of the table stuck their foots out hoping to trip them and make them kiss. Suddenly they did a right turn and walked towards different tables, not wanting to sit with the guys who would, you know. Before they knew it, Cat and Robbie walked up and tripped towards each other, causing them to kiss and Robbie to fall on top of Cat. "Now that's what I'm talking about! Ooh la la!" Rex said, looking at Robbie and Cat as Robbie immediately broke and stood up, helping her. "I am so sorry Cat! I am such a klutz!" Robbie immediately said, blushing as Cat giggled. "You taste like strawberries." She giggled as she hooked her arm with Robbie's and walked off. "No! Help! I don't want to watch their make-out session! Help!" Rex called as they disappeared in the distance. Failed attempt 2.

It was now Mr. Sikowitz afternoon improv lesson. They were doing the alphabet improv, again. Beck had just got out and now all that was left was Rex, Andre, Tori and Sinjin. "An apple a day eats you." Sinjin said, all serious like. "Because the apple is possessed." Andre said, wiggly his eyebrow and Tori giggled. "Careful they don't bite you, you'll become a possessed banana." Tori muttered. "Darn it! No cell phone reception!" Rex said, forgetting about the improv, holding up his cell phone. "What?" Sinjin asked, as he got kicked off the stage, or pushed, by the teacher. "E!" He called as Andre started thinking. "Ear wigs are very dangerous." He said, then had a confused look at his own sentence. "Fairly dangerous, I agree." Tori nodded. "Go ahead." Rex said, towards Andre. "Huh?" Andre asked. "I have no clue what you're saying." Tori said, her arms now crossed. "Jokes! All of it!" Rex muttered, as if they knew what he was talking about. "Kill him!" Andre ordered. "Let's not, we could go to jail." Tori sighed. "My goodness! So clueless!" Rex screamed, tossing his hands up in the air. "No we are not Mr. Sassy Pants!" Andre screamed back. "Oh my goodness! Stop arguing!" Tori screeched. "Personally, I'd take Goth over there." Rex said, facing Andre and pointing towards Jade. "Questioning period! What?" Andre asked. "Repeating him, what?" Tori questioned. "So, how far have you gone?" Rex asked Andre. "To far with talking to you!" Andre said, walking away from Rex. "Utterly ridiculous!" Tori said, pointing to Rex. "Very but, I know you too are totally together!" Rex said as everyone sat up in stead of slouching, wanting to see this. "What?" Andre yelled, blushing slightly. "X-rays are needed to prove you have no brain!" Tori said, pointing to him. "You two are just in denial." Rex said, his arms now crossed. "Zilch is in your head!" Andre reminded, his back turned to both other people. "Absolutely!" Tori said. "Be careful and." Rex started as he was cut off. "Careful for what? Finish that sentence and you'll be 6 feet under." Andre hissed. "Dead on." Tori agreed. "Exactly. You guys can't handle a challenge." Rex replied, rather smugly. "Forget that! I can handle any challenge!" Andre glared. "Great! So can I!" Tori agreed, yet again. "Joking. You guys are joking right?" Rex smirked, this was going to be fun. "Kazoo. I will eat a kazoo to prove it!" Andre said, chuckling a little at his own sentence. "Liar! I can handle anything!" Tori pouted. "My goodness! Kiss then!" Rex demanded and without any warning they kissed. The whole lass, especially Jade, cheered until they broke apart. "Wow." They breathed at the same time. "You two are out! Rex wins!" Sikowitz said as the whole class started asking a million questions a minute. "To answer the only question that seems to be hear." Andre started, with a depressed sigh. "Yes! We are going out." Tori said, cutting Andre off as she grabbed his hand much to his shock as she winked at him.

It was now the end of the year party and all the couples were together plus, their new addition to the group, Sinjin. It was like his crush on Jade had disappeared. They were all feeling a little bad. Sinjin HAD somewhat helped get Tori and Andre get together with giving up purposely on the improv challenge so Rex could get the two together. "So Sinjin. Which girl do you like?" Beck asked. Sinjin was scanning the crowd, they thought it was to find a girl who was lonely enough to dance with him. "What?" He asked, looking a t Beck in his snazzy suit. Everyone was dressed all fancy like, dresses and tux's. "I'll help you get a girl." Beck said as Andre came to his side. "Same." Andre smiled as they began scanning the crowd as the door opened. There a girl with black hair slightly curled ending at her thigh, green eyes, hoped in. She was wearing a purple punk skater shirt, baggy denim jeans, black Nikes and black fingerless gloves. People started booing, wondering why she wasn't dressed up. "Aw, go boo yourselves!" She pouted. "I had to dress up! Why doesn't she have to?" Jade complained. "Cause I'm just here to pick up my boyfriend! By the way! I'm Mel, Mel Swift. Taylor Swift's younger cousin." She extended her hand to Jade as she shook it, nodding. "Who's the lucky guy?" Tori said in aw. Suddenly Mel smiled. "Come on! We're already late!" She said pointing to someone behind Robbie. With that he moved, revealing Sinjin as he moved up and linked arms with her. "Your fault." Sinjin smiled as they walked out, arms linked as they hopped into the limo, laughing.

**It's terrible. I know. Just don't flame! Please! **


End file.
